Hot
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Sometimes keeping secrets were hot ...LoVe. OneShot.


_I was listening to old Avril music while editing my other LoVe story, and then this came about._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. I do own the mistakes, and I apologize for any in here!_

 _I wanna lock you up in my closet  
_ _When no ones around  
_ _I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
_ _Because you're allowed  
_ _I wanna drive you into the corner  
_ _And kiss you without a sound  
_ _I wanna stay this way forever  
_ _I'll say it out loud  
_ _Now you're in  
_ _And you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot  
_ _Make me wanna drop  
_ _It's so ridiculous  
_ _I can barely stop  
_ _I can hardly breathe  
_ _You make me wanna scream  
_ _You're so fabulous  
_ _You're so good to me, baby, baby_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Lilly Kane rolled her eyes as she looked across the hall to where Logan Echolls was standing at his locker, three cheerleaders surrounding him with sappy smiles on their faces. "How many girls does he need to keep that ego pumped? Three? Four?" She raised her voice so that it traveled across the hallway to the blonde boy and his minions. "I guess you joining their egos together and you get one semi intelligent being." The girls all threw glares over their shoulders and Lilly just smirked back at them, waving a couple of fingers in a mock hello. Logan looked over their heads, and his gaze met the one of Veronica Mars, who was standing next to Lilly. She raised her fair eyebrows, but other than that, her expression didn't change. The lazy half smirk crossed his face, and even though her stomach squeezed, she ignored him and turned back to Lilly.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for History," she said as she readjusted her grip on her books.

"You're such a nerd, V," Lilly teased, slipping her arm through Veronica's and tugged her in the direction of their next class. They reached their class and filed inside, Duncan Kane, Lilly's brother, sticking out his foot to trip her up and she made a face at him and flicked him behind the ear. "Asshole," she snapped at him.

"Princess," he shot back with a smirk, his girlfriend, Meg Manning, giving them both an apologetic smile. Veronica gave him a smile before taking her seat between Lilly and Cindy MacKenzie, her two best friends who were completely opposite of each other. And then she was at the other opposite end, but somehow the three of them together made a whole. They got halfway through the class before a kid, probably about fifteen, came into the room and handed an official pink slip to the teacher. The teacher looked down and then glanced over the rim of his glasses.

"Ms Mars," he announced. "You have been requested to the principals office."

"Shit, girl," Lilly smirked, looking a little impressed. "What you done now?"

"You know, the usual," Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly. "Probably dropped a chewing gum wrapper on the way to class." Lilly was well known as the one between them that got into trouble, and Veronica was usually the one that was bailing them out. Veronica gathered up her things and left the room. She was walking down the hallway, toward Principal Clemmons office, when a hand shot out of an empty class room and grasped her elbow, pulling her inside and slamming the door shut behind them. Veronica's eyebrows pulled together in surprise, and then relaxed when she saw who had grabbed her.

Logan.

"Hey, pretty girl," he murmured, his hands framing her face and tilting her up to look at him.

"Well, hi there, Principal Clemmons," Veronica joked back.

"I wanted to see you," Logan gave a one shouldered shrug, not looking at all apologetic.

"So you interrupted my education?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I think that you're already educated enough," Logan smirked. "You're an insane little Ms Smarty Pants."

"Not all of us have daddy's who are going to pay for college. Some need to get through using the skill of our own minds."

"Poor, unfortunate souls," Logan grinned, but he had clearly grown tired of their conversation because he leaned down to press his lips to hers. Veronica went along with him, her mouth moving against his and her tongue playing with his when it slid into her mouth. One of Logan's hand stayed on her face while the other slid down her side and edged at the hem of the green sweater she was wearing. Veronica shivered as his fingers pressed against her skin, rubbing circles against her hip as he molded his body against hers. Logan's mouth was beginning to lower, nibbling at her lower lip before reaching her neck and leaving a burning trail behind.

"Logan," Veronica mumbled, her eyes closed as his teeth brushed over her collar bone and sent another sharp shiver down her spine to her toes. "Logan, shit, Logan!" She let out a laugh as she pushed him away. "I need to get back to class."

"What?" Logan protested weakly as his other hand dropped her waist, sliding around her and pulling her in tight against him. "Let's just skip."

"You're kidding, right?" Veronica grinned up at him as she flattened her palm against his chest and pushed lightly. "Do you recall the conversation about some of us not having cushy trust funds to fall back?"

"Uh," he tilted his head to the side as he pretended to think. "Nope, nothing is coming to mind. But then again..." that devilish smirk of his was back. "If it happened while I was looking at your mouth, then I can honestly tell you I don't really pay attention from that point onwards." He leaned in again, to snatch another kiss from her pink lips but Veronica ducked her head with a laugh.

"No way, Logan," she pushed him a little bit harder this time. "I need to get back to class."

"But you're coming over after school, right?" He asked, trying not to appear as eager as he felt.

"After work," Veronica reminded him. "Us mere mortals must bus tables and mix coffee to pay for these pretty clothes you see here."

"I'm more interested in the pretty things you have under your clothes," he once again tried to slide his hand under her shirt, but this time, rather than a push, she slapped his hand and slipped out from being trapped between Logan and the wall. "I'll see you later, lover," she pursed her lips in a kiss before flashing him one last grin and leaving the room. By the time she got back to class, Lilly was still slumped in her chair and twirling a strand of hair around her finger and the teacher was still droning on, stuck on the same page in their text book.

"That was quick," Lilly hissed over at her. "I thought Clemmons would have talked you into next week."

"It was just to clear up my college options for next year. My priority one got mixed up," Veronica supplied as an excuse. Lilly scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes.

"He's was shitting you, right? I'm pretty sure you think of Stanford when you're orgasming," she stated.

"Lilly!" Veronica's eyes widened in horror but Lilly just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's true," she shrugged, before lifting her lips in a smirk and turning back to face the teacher, to at least give the illusion that she was paying attention. No one had heard Lilly's comments, everyone was either listening to the teacher, or, the most common option, looking down at their phones that were hidden under their desks.

* * *

Work was completely average.

For her last year of school, Keith Mars had told her that he wasn't letting her be his office assistant anymore in his PI office—that she had to expand her horizons. The last time someone had used that term with her, she had ended up joining pep squad in her senior year, and jumping up and down in a skirt that barely covered her ass. But work at The Hut wasn't actually that bad, she got on with the other girls she worked with, and she got to take home free pie and cake at the end of the night when she closed. That was going to be tonight, though...Not like Keith knew that.

He thought that she worked from four until ten thirty Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, but the truth was the only worked until close on Monday and Tuesday. On Thursday, she only worked until eight. She spent the next two and a half hours with Logan. He picked her up, usually took her back to his place but sometimes he just ended up parked behind some buildings and they made out.

"Can you just clear the back table?" Came the voice of her boss from behind Veronica, and the petite blonde turned around from the bench that she was wiping down. "And then you're good to go."

"Awesome," Veronica grabbed a tray from beside the sink and walked through the cafe. There weren't too many people around tonight, and they weren't very busy, so Veronica had spent a lot of time doing homework. Which was good, it meant that she had more free time in the weekend and could spend it with 'Lilly'...Aka Logan.

"How's it going, V?" Logan was suddenly behind her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Oi," she jabbed her elbow back into his stomach lightly, trying to sound stern. "I'm still on the clock."

"There's something else that I want you to be on," Logan's voice was deep as he dropped his mouth to her ear. Veronica finished piling everything onto the tray and turned around to face him, bracing her ass on the table.

"Is that all ya'll come around here for anymore?" Veronica tilted her head to the side. "A little bit of action, something on the side," she narrowed her eyes playfully and stared up at him.

"Well, if you're offering me your heart," Logan gave her a teasing smile and folded his hands over his chest. "I accept."

"As if I would give my heart to some over privileged, silver spoon in the mouth prince like yourself," Veronica shot back.

"I can be very deserving when treated right," Logan smirked at her. Veronica stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to wipe down the table. Logan still didn't move, staying so close that when she reached across the table to wipe down the far end and her ass stuck out and brushed against the front of his pants purposefully. Then she stood up and spun around, tilting her head to the side as she looked cutely up at him.

"Give me five minutes, Romeo," she cooed. "Then I'm all yours."

"I don't even have to share you with trigonometry?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows and a dramatically widened mouth.

"Not even with trigonometry," she promised. "I'll meet you at your car." Logan headed outside with one last sinful smile in her direction before he disappeared out the front door. She finished wiping down the table and took the dishes back to the kitchenette area. Her boss gave her a grin as she picked up her bag and thick school folder and followed after where Logan had disappeared. His bright yellow Nissan Xterra was pretty damn obvious mixed in with the older Toyota's and Mazda's in the parking lot, along with her good ol' LeBaron. They had long ago figured out they were better off leaving her car here, given Veronica wouldn't put it past her father to have a tracking device installed.

"You ready?" Logan asked, turning over the engine of his truck.

"Take me," Veronica cried dramatically, standing in front of his truck and making a face at him before skipping around to the passenger side. She opened the door and hopped inside, instantly screwing her nose up at the eighties pop music that was playing. "Really?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"Damn straight, baby," Logan grinned over at her and reached over to turn up the volume. "You know you love it," he teased her as he threw the truck into reverse and slid out the car park. As he swung onto the main road, _Jessie's Girl_ started playing and a smile spread over Veronica's face. "Yeah, yeah, I see that little smile you got going on there," Logan waved his finger at her before turning the music up even louder. By the time the chorus came around, the petite girl was belting out the chorus at the top of her lungs, and Logan was grinning away in the drivers seat, tapping his fingers away on the steering wheel.

God, he loved this girl.

"Come on," Logan murmured as he parked up his car. "We've got to move quickly because mum's home tonight, and you know that she already thinks we're dating.

"We are dating, Logan," Veronica pointed out as they opened their doors.

"And I would be more than happy to tell everyone if you would just let me!" Logan shot at her, as he locked up his truck and waited for her to meet him at the front of the vehicle. Veronica pursed her lips as she looked up at him.

"You know why we can't tell people yet, Logan," she said, her voice dropping an octave lower and her expression serious.

"Because you dated Duncan when you guys were in preschool," Logan sung out.

"It was freshman year, _actually_ ," Veronica corrected him. "And that's not the only reason. There's my dad."

"Ah," Logan's eyes widened. "Mr Mars."

"He's a lot scarier than people give him credit for," she informed his as Logan slung an arm around her shoulders and lead her toward his pool house, where he had set up a make shift bedroom.

"I bet I could take him," Logan joked and Veronica just rolled her eyes. They reached the pool house and Logan pushed open the door, letting Veronica go through first before following her through and then shutting the door securely behind them. Veronica sat down on the edge of thee bed and stared over at him as he slowly walked over to her. "Seriously, though, Ronnie...I want to do normal boyfriend-girlfriend shit with you." She quirked an eyebrow at him and glanced out the window, toward the mansion that was his home.

"Um, you're the son of Aaron Echolls, Hollywood heart throb. There will never be normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff," she told him with a smirk.

"God, you're so annoying," he told her, but there was a smile on his own face.

"Then it's a good thing I'm excellent in bed," she bragged before Logan's mouth was on hers and he was pushing her backwards. They tangled together on the bed, Logan rolling them over so that he was on the bottom and she was stretched out over top of him, his hands running up and down her back and carded his fingers through her hair. They didn't have sex, just made out for the next few hours, talking in the small intervals when they were laying side by side—Veronica always refused to have sex when she couldn't have a shower before going home because she swore her dad would know.

But Logan didn't mind.

Because for some reason with this little pixie, it wasn't just about sex.

When he dropped her back at her card and gave her a quick kiss as she hopped out, he called out to her.

"What?" Veronica raised her eyebrows at him.

"At least the secret we've got is hot, right?" He told her with a half smirk. "And not the kind of secret where we secretly have a foot fetish or something." Veronica let out a laugh, grinning and shaking her head.

"You always say the sweetest things," she told him.

"I try," Logan grinned before switching gears in his truck. "I'll see you tomorrow, Veronica Mars."

* * *

The next time they were able to get any time alone together was at a party of Madison Sinclair's. Neither Lilly or Veronica liked her particularly much, but Lilly was keen to get laid, and she said that she had had her eyes on one guy who was definitely going to be there. And what Lilly wanted, Lilly got, so Veronica found herself dressing in a denim miniskirt and a cute purple top and heading off the Sinclair's house on a Saturday night. Duncan was already there, but they were all going to be getting a ride back together, and he gave Veronica a small smile when they walked through the front door.

It wasn't that Veronica still felt something for him, because other than looking at him like a friend, she felt nothing. But even after they had broken up, Duncan had made a couple of comments about them getting back together, and there was even a drunken serenade in all of it somewhere. That had all stopped when he had got together with Meg, but given Logan was his best friend, Veronica didn't want there to be some animosity between them and for it to be all her fault.

And as for her dad; she hadn't been lying about that.

He would most definitely install a tracker on her phone and her car and probably a monitoring anklet as well, and never let her spend any time alone with Neptunes self proclaimed bad boy.

She was heading back inside to get a drink for her and Lilly when an arm curved around her waist and jerked her backwards, pulling her into a small, darkened study. She already knew who it was from the smell of his cologne and rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," she told him.

"You love it," Logan grinned down at her before pressing his lips to hers. It was always like kissing him for the first time as his fingers knotted in her top and held her against him, his tongue seeking out hers and dancing with it. His teeth brushed against her lips and made her shiver, and his fingers edged under her shirt and touched the skin underneath.

"Lilly's waiting for me," Veronica managed to say in between kisses.

"I'm sure Lilly will find someone to entertain her while she waits," Logan murmured back as he nipped at her earlobe and licked at her jaw. She kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away from him. They stared at each for a long moment, sharing a quiet second between them despite the yelling and the laughing going on outside, and the music that was turned so loud it pretty much shook the walls. "Graduation, right?" He confirmed softly.

"I thought that sneaking around was hot," Veronica reminded him.

"You know what else I think is hot?" Logan pressed another kiss to her mouth. "Being able to tell my friends who it is that's making me this happy."

"You getting soft on me, Echolls?" Veronica teased him lightly.

"Graduation," he repeated, a little more firmly this time.

"Graduation," she promised.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
